Technical Field: The invention relates to an improved hyperextension orthesis, especially one in which the distance of the sternal pad from the base plate adapts automatically to different body postures during wearing.
In all known three-point support corsets after Bahler, so-called hyperextension ortheses, the pads are rigidly arranged. The distance of the pads from the base plate is adjusted by shortening the chest and abdominal rods upon adaptation by the orthopedic specialist. In the case of elderly patients there are difficulties, caused by incorrect posture and when sitting, to the extent that the sternal pad is pushed upwards as a result of the altered body posture and presses on the windpipe and leaves behind chafe marks.
The report by the company Otto Bock: "Hyperextensionsorthese in Modulbauweise" [Hyperextension orthesis in modular design] in Medizinisch-Orthopadische Technik, Volume 5, 1987 and Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 31,564 disclose hyperextension ortheses of the generic type which, with the aid of oblong holes, permit a simple adaptation of the position of sternal pad and symphysis pad to the body size of the patient. However, only one single adaptation is possible in this way. The real problem of a dynamic adaptation of the position of the sternal pad to the respective body posture of the patient is consequently not solved.